


let me take care of you

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Sam Wilson - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heat Sex, Intersex!Tony Stark, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk how, omega!Tony Stark, please don't ask me how, this is tony's first heat EVER but also JARVIS exists somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony's in heat but he doesn't know it (Sam is more than willing to tell him)





	let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> part of ongoing prompt fills so that i can work on my smut writing skills
> 
> //
> 
> @kimannhart on tumblr asked for: a/b/o with alpha sam and omega tony going through tony's heat for the first time together, mayhaps? 👀

The air is dripping in musky lust, so thick that Sam reckons if he stuck out his tongue he’d be able to taste it; but his boyfriend is oblivious to it- rutting against him mindlessly despite being asleep

It’s the first day of Tony’s first heat, and Tony isn’t even awake for it- but Sam’s going to rectify that very soon

He pulls the covers back and silently signals to JARVIS to crank the heat up slightly but ventilate the room; swinging over so he’s straddling Tony’s hips

He hooks his thumbs under the waistband of Tony’s boxers and tugs; and instantly Tony goes limp beneath him

Sam leans over; bracing his weight on his forearms, and pulls Tony’s bottom lip with his teeth

He bites down, harsh; grinning as Tony blinks open- and then moves slightly to suck an idle bruise against his neck; hand reaching down to rub against Tony’s cunt

Under him, Tony blinks awake; slowly and then all at once- his legs widening to make space for Sam’s fingers and his hips jutting up and down for friction

“Sam,” he says breathlessly- using one hand to tug at Sam’s hair, “fuck me please”

Sam lets himself be pulled up for a kiss; smiling when Tony whines as he pulls his fingers away

“It’s your first heat baby,” he whispers; moving down so he’s situated between Tony’s legs, “its my duty to make sure you enjoy it”

He wraps his fingers around Tony’s thighs; pulling his legs apart to make space for himself

At the head of the bed; Tony’s woken up enough to prop a pillow under his back and push himself up enough to watch as Sam bends down and runs his tongue against his cunt; lapping up Tony’s slick

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://anthoenystark.tumblr.com/post/188181880297/abo-with-alpha-sam-and-omega-tony-going-through%22)


End file.
